Orla's Return
by Vana1970
Summary: The lovers return, mild team whumpage, humour and lots of mud!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage (I'm new) and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak and to Nika Dixon for you patience and help you are Goddesses. I hope you enjoy this story if you remotely liked Orla's Story then I think you will. Please read and review they are so needed, otherwise how will I know any of you want to know a bit more.**

Orla was being roused from her slumber by the delicious hot, wet, persistent mouth of her lover suckling on her right breast. She arched with delight as she felt his calloused, giant paw of a hand gently squeeze and stroke her left breast. He captured her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger and gently squeezed, pulling at the bud until she moaned in delight.

The sounds escaping her mouth were joined by the growling of pleasure being emitted from her lover, well actually it sounded a little like purring to be more accurate.

Orla lifted her head to take in the sight of the man making her shudder, Ronon Dex. She saw his face relaxed, suckling at her breast eyes closed.

When she called his name the lids of his eyes slowly opened to reveal lust laden green gems for eyes.

When they started their relationship a month ago, Orla was sometimes scared at his intensity. Almost making her wonder if she had what it took to be his lover. But she'd steeled her courage, soon she'd come to realize that out of the Milky May and Pegasus galaxies, Ronon's arms were in fact THE safest place to be provided you weren't Wraith!

Ronon left Orla's breast and moved up to capture her mouth with his. He was hungry to devour every piece of the woman under him.

They drank deeply from each other, tongues loving each other until oxygen forced them apart.

Ronon panted as he dived for her neck, licking his way down to that spot at the base of her throat he knew would make her melt and beg him to love her.

Orla's started to slowly writhe under Ronon, knowing exactly where he was going with that mouth and trembled.

Ronon nudged her legs apart as he lowered himself onto her, his erection proud and throbbing dripping pre-cum.

He placed his hand between her legs knowing she would be wet, then growled with pleasure as he felt just how soaking wet her silky folds were. As he opened her he slid his fingers deep into her body and felt her hips buck as she started whimpering, the sound he loved to hear her make.

He wanted to taste her, he loved the taste of her, but he knew he'd probably come with the first lick of her sex.

They'd only been apart for three days, he'd been away on a mission, it'd felt like three months; he wanted her so badly.

"Ronon…please" Orla begged breathlessly as she dragged her hands over as much of his body as she could. He couldn't wait any longer. He withdrew his fingers from inside her making her sob aloud.

He looked down at her beautiful face and smiled as he slowly entered her.

"Don't move, please….not yet" he whispered, knowing he'd come if she did.

Slowly as he gained control over himself he started the long powerful strokes in and out of her. Knowing she was near her orgasm Ronon moved his hand to her clit and gently teased it, thrusting himself into her, feeling her orgasm he rode her through it.

He was so near. A few more thrusts and he spilt his seed into her roaring as his orgasm hit him.

As they held each other bodies trying to calm down, Ronon looked at Orla and with a very sexy grin and in a deep husky voice he said "Morning beautiful".

"Morn..ing" Orla weakly replied.

Ronon looked very smug indeed as he gathered his very sexy scientist to him knowing the evil clock she owned would start to wail very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage (I'm new) and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak and to Nika Dixon for you patience and help you are Goddesses. I hope you enjoy this story if you remotely liked Orla's Story then I think you will. Please read and review they are so needed, otherwise how will I know any of you want to know a bit more.**

**This chapters a bit short sorry.**

Ronon and Orla had joined Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan in the mess hall for breakfast.

"So, who wants to know the good news?" Sheppard asked as he sipped his coffee, grimacing at its alleged flavour.

Since Woolsey only drank tea it would appear one of the cut backs he'd made was in to the quality of the coffee the mess hall provided.

"What?" Ronon asked finishing his eggs.

"Yes John, what news?" Teyla said plucking fruit from her tray.

"We have another mission today back on "Planet Mud." he smiled trying to look like he didn't really hate the idea.

"There's just mud and mud" Ronon snorted leaning back to place his arm about Orla.

Ronon was still trying to understand the constant need in him to touch her, even if it was just a brush of an arm or finger. So far all he'd decided on was because he liked it.

"SGA-4 visited the planet a few days back. Something about mud samples and bacteria, etc. It was pretty gross. Anyway, one of the Marines got bored and wandered off a bit, and found some ruins. Apparently they might be interesting." Sheppard hoped it sounded more interesting than it did when Woolsey had told him.

"It sounds… interesting John" Teyla replied with a look that said it was anything but…

"No it doesn't," Ronon grunted remembering the last time they visited the "Planet Mud" as Sheppard had called it. It took ages to move about the planet due to… well… the mud. Rodney had brought a whole new meaning to the word whining. Ronon wouldn't tell the annoying man he actually had a point.

They'd finally returned to Atlantis covered in mud, exhausted from trying to walk in it and in a very bad mood. In Ronon's case, a very, very foul mood. In fact, Ronon had very nearly lost his temper with the kitchen staff. A thing he had never been close to doing before. He'd spotted "Mud Cake" on the menu that night. Sheppard and Major Lorne had to drag Ronon from the mess hall and explain it was a real cake not a joke at his expense.

"SHEPPERD" shrieked an almost purple faced Dr. Rodney McKay.

The table groaned in unison at the shrieking and promptly Ronon quickly grabbed Orla's arm and firmly pleaded "Let's go, now please."

As they both fled the mess hall they spotted Teyla following them leaving a shocked and resigned Colonel Sheppard to deal with the fractious Dr. McKay. They knew Rodney he would make Sheppard suffer for making him go back to "Planet Mud".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage (I'm new) and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star. **

**Please read and review.**

Ronon palmed the door of his quarters open and pulled Orla inside before she had the chance to resist. Once inside he enveloped her in his arms, kissing her gently but deeply.

Orla reluctantly pulled away and looked up at the Satedan "Ronon I really have to go," She lamented ignoring her body which was screaming at her to stay put.

"Stay, I'll deal with Rodney." Ronon huskily breathed against her throat.

"Ronon I have a feeling Colonel Sheppard wouldn't be very happy with you "dealing" with Dr. McKay. Besides, don't you have a mission on "Planet Mud"? " she replied.

Ronon growled as he kissed his way down her throat knowing she was right, but his body was telling him it wanted to explore her, not the ruins with Rodney and Sheppard.

At that moment Orla's ear piece squawked to life.

"Dr. Grant! I believe you are working today? Though for the life of me I can't see you anywhere in the lab! So unless you're now the invisible woman and actually standing in front of me, I suggest you get yourself here now!" Orla winced at her boss's voice.

Orla stood on tip toe and pulled Ronon's head down for one last kiss.

"Now I really have to go" she panted, "Be safe today Ronon. See you tonight?" she smiled.

"Okay, tonight little one." Ronon rumbled.

They walked out of Ronon's quarters into the hallway going their separate ways to their days work.

Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla all stood in the gate room waiting for McKay as usual. He was ten minutes late.

"Nice of you to join us, Rodney." Sheppard grumbled when McKay eventually joined them complaining that he had far better things to do and couldn't they just send Major Lorne's team instead.

"No Rodney, we can't send Major Lorne's team they're scheduled to go off world later today." Sheppard sighed.

"Remind me, oh wondrous leader, why we can't just take a jumper to these ruins?" McKay whined.

"Because Meredith, the terrain doesn't allow for a jumper to land, too many trees and besides jumpers tend to sink in mud." Sheppard retorted.

"Call me Meredith again Sheppard and so help me I will…" McKay spluttered.

"You'll what Rodney? Remember, Atlantis loves me." Sheppard smugly replied.

"McKay we're already behind on our departure time how much longer do we have to wait for Zelenka?" Sheppard asked glancing at his watch yet again.

"Zelenka is not moving from my lab under pain of death, I have my people you know. I will know if he leaves." Rodney prattled.

"McKay." Shepperd hissed. "You wanted him, something about cutting down the time playing in a field of mud. You ranted at me for ten minutes in the mess hall this morning about how you needed him. Something about the rest of your team lacking the mental ability to understand anything beyond the command "to shoot". So if we wanted back on Atlantis quickly we needed Radek, remember?" Shepperd spoke in tones usually reserved for drunken Marines.

"I might have said something like that." Rodney nervously fiddled with his TAC vest. "Look, if you want to take my brilliant mind and stick it in a mud patch instead of sorting out the diagnostic readings Woolsey wants ASAP then, Zelenka will have to stay. Or you can talk to Woolsey. By all means explain that the strange readings from the Chair pale into insignificance when faced with "Planet Mud"." Rodney fumed.

Everyone in the gate room was watching.

"Right, if we get you another scientist, it should cut our time in mud central, right?" Sheppard sneered,

"If you can find a decent one" McKay snorted.

A roaring sound approached Rodney to his left, the scientist turned to see Ronon giving him a look not too dissimilar to the one he gave him when they first met, when Rodney was hanging upside down.

"Ronon, easy big guy." Sheppard spoke softly.

Sheppard suddenly looked at the Satedan with a typical goofy Sheppard smile. You could almost see the light bulb above his head as the idea struck him.

"Hey big guy, how does Orla feel about playing in the mud?" he asked.

The devilish grin that spread over Ronon's face left his team in doubt that he was about to find out. He quickly turned and headed for the labs to get his woman.

Sheppard chuckled quietly to himself, pleased the big guy seemed to have found some peace at last with the little scientist. His Marines were even happier though.

"Great Sheppard, so now we have Mr & Mrs. Caveman on the team" McKay muttered.

Both Sheppard and Teyla turned to McKay and harshly shouted, "RODNEY."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage (I'm new) and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star. **

**Please read and review.**

Ronon entered the lab he knew Orla worked in. As soon as he spotted her a genuine smile lit up his face. He was still amazed she was with him. He worried at times that she'd wake up one morning and decide he wasn't her type. He brushed the thought away.

Orla looked up from her data pad sensing she was no longer alone and saw her lover. He stood to the side of her wearing a smile she knew said "hello you". She smiled at him with ease saying "hey you" without uttering a word.

Ronon watched her face break into a smile just for him, it took his breath away. It always seemed to. He inwardly groaned as his mind and body remembered the feel of her beneath him this morning.

Mentally shaking himself back to the reason for his presence he moved closer and said "Come on, your going off world with me and the rest of the team. McKay needs you" he explained reaching for her and drawing her to his chest.

"Oh, why?" Orla said panicking just a little. SGA-1 had a reputation, especially when off-world. Being Wraith magnets was just one.

"McKay needs a brilliant scientist to help him at the ruins, to cut down the time we need to be on that planet". Sheppard also thought you might want to come and play in the mud with me. So, you want to?" He tilted his head looking at her with a sexy toothy smile.

She laughed out loud at his playfulness and purred, "Okay, so long as you promise to help me clean up after."

The playful manner in Ronon turned into a possessive growl vibrating in his chest. His smile disappeared; his eyes became dilated with desire. He leaned down to her, cupped her face and kissed her whispering gruffly, "Always, little one. Always".

Orla sorted a small rucksack placing items she thought she may need, though not entirely sure what would be needed.

They left the lab and headed to the female changing rooms near the gate room so Teyla could help her with radios etc.

"Hi Teyla" Orla smiled at the Athosian. "Thanks for helping sort out this TAC vest" she continued.

"You are most welcome, Orla." Teyla beamed. "To be able to have a conversation with another woman will be greatly appreciated." She continued.

"You make it sound like the guys can be a little… childish?" Orla laughed knowing exactly what movie night could descend into.

"John and Ronon are like brothers, though they tend to try to outdo each other. Especially if there is danger involved. Rodney and John are good friends, though John does tease Rodney terribly sometimes. I think that Rodney has not had many friends, his people skills are… lacking as you will have noticed in the labs no doubt. "

"Ronon and Rodney are well….an odd pair". Teyla continued. "They are friends and would protect each other despite the way Rodney behaves at times. They do bicker at times like children. It is strange to think that Rodney is actually the only person on our team Ronon has not stunned. Most assume he would be the first". Teyla explained. "You see sometimes I have to be like their mother, sometimes their sister or on a bad day their taskmaster. So, now you understand" she smiled. "Oh," Teyla exclaimed. "Please do not misunderstand me, I love them all it's just…well you will see".

"Am I going to regret this?" Orla inquired suddenly worried.

"Probably" Teyla answered with a laugh.

SGA-1 and Orla stepped through the Stargate and onto "Planet Mud" or P3X-665M. Orla looked on in shock. Mud they said, mud. This was worse than the Glastonbury Festival.

Sheppard turned and smiled at Orla knowing her reaction would be exactly that of shock, they all had shared that look last time,

"Sheppard," McKay whined.

"No McKay, we just walked through the gate and have all day here. You're not starting, not yet. So help, me Rodney, if you do I'll let Ronon shoot you" Sheppard commanded.

"If I fall and damage the most valuable thing in Atlantis, my brain or in anyway hurt my hands, YOU will be held responsible Sheppard." The scientist barked.

"McKay, if you fall it'll be in mud. It's soft, see" Ronon chided as he pushed the scientist over face down into the mud.

Orla desperate to not antagonize her boss by blatantly laughing at his misfortune turned around sniggering.

"Ronon !" Teyla shouted.

"You see, Orla," Teyla said through gritted teeth trying to help Rodney to his feet.

"Ronon that was very bad, consider yourself told off," Sheppard admonished trying not to laugh.

Ronon raised an eyebrow "Was too easy, sorry," not looking sorry at all.

A few minutes later Rodney was still sulking covered head to foot in mud, inspecting his hands for injuries. Suddenly he turned and grabbed the lapels of Ronon's leather coat.

"Believe me, caveman, I can make your life hell on Atlantis, permanently! YOU might want to consider NOT getting on MY bad side," Rodney barked.

Ronon grabbed Rodney's hands in his massive ones and bent down to Rodney's face.

"That only counts if you make it home ALIVE little man," Ronon's feral grin brought the words home.

"Enough guys come on, Orla's not gonna want to come off world with us again if you don't settle down. Ronon no killing Rodney.., just yet. Rodney stop making Ronon want to kill you," Sheppard demanded.

With that the team headed forward towards the ruins.

Orla had a feeling she should've stayed in the labs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage (I'm new) and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star. **

**Please read enjoy and review please. Do you want more or ......**

Sheppard had taken his position on point, followed by a rather muddy McKay muttering about primitive brutes. Orla and Teyla were next followed by Ronon watching their six's.

Ronon was very happy to watch Orla's shapely six all day. Though, after his stunt earlier he doubted McKay would let him have five minutes alone with Orla.

"That's it Sheppard, I need to go back." McKay cried.

"Look at me! This stuff is hardening as it dries. I have allergies you know, this mud could hospitalize me for weeks. It's probably filled with disgusting bacteria all waiting to eat my flesh." McKay screeched.

"Rodney," Teyla calmly called.

"Dr. Keller once told me women from Earth spend lots of money on beauty treatments, where they put mud on their faces. So I doubt it will hurt you. You do trust Dr. Keller do you not?" Teyla's voice remained soothing.

Ronon turned to Orla looking confused and asked "You put mud on your face, why?"

"Not me," She replied realizing she wasn't helping Teyla's cause.

Rodney was really starting to work himself into a tantrum, when from nowhere he calculatingly turned to Teyla and said, "Here, if you think this mud is good for the complexion be my guest." With that Rodney threw large handfuls of mud straight at Teyla's head.

"Oh my god," Rodney screamed. "Teyla, I am so sorry, it's the mud making me crazy," he blabbed.

Everyone looked on in horror as Teyla stood there with mud sliding down her face.

She wiped it from her eyes and mouth. She counted to ten before bellowing, "RODNEY, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

Rodney went white and ran, as much as you can in deep mud, in the opposite direction of Teyla.

Sheppard was struck dumb. Orla was staring slack jawed and Ronon, well he backed away from Teyla taking Orla with him.

"Sheppard, Teyla is postal, can't you do something?" Ronon commented.

Orla looked at Ronon confused Teyla is postal?

Sheppard finally snapped out of it looking at Ronon saying "It's not, Teyla is postal. It's Teyla's going postal" he replied. "Teyla, please don't kill Rodney. The paperwork alone is immense," he tentatively spoke.

Sheppard walked over to Teyla. He could see she was trying to control herself. "Let's just cool down, huh?" He almost begged.

"Chewie, go get Rodney before he hurts himself. Orla will be okay here with me helping Teyla get cleaned up." Sheppard spoke though never once taking his eyes off Teyla the mud creature.

Ronon started to trudge after Rodney knowing he'd find him probably flailing about like an infant learning to walk. He smiled, he didn't hate the scientist, he just couldn't cope with him like Sheppard and Teyla could. He also knew he had to be careful now. With Orla working under Rodney he didn't want McKay taking his feelings for him out on her. He hoped Rodney wouldn't. He wasn't going to allow anything or anyone to ever hurt Orla, Rodney included.

Surprisingly, Rodney had gotten further than the Runner had expected. Teyla can put fear into men sometimes only matched by the Wraith.

Ronon was starting to get grumpy now. The mud was getting everywhere, it was nearly knee deep and hard work. It had taken him an hour to get it out of his dreadlocks last time they'd been here. Ronon remembered how the bumbling scientist had fallen over and onto Teyla, she had promptly lost her footing and they'd both landed onto Ronon. He shook his head this time wasn't going so well either.

His leathers were muddy but he could get them clean.

Ronon sighed and thought a long shower with Orla later would make up for everything.

Rodney came into Ronon's view, flailing exactly like Ronon had imagined. Luckily for McKay he was able to grab onto the many tree branches nearby for balance.

Ronon increased his stride to catch up with the man, as he neared he called out to him. "McKay, wait up. Sheppard's calming Teyla down. She won't kill you just say sorry like you meant it, McKay," he said breathing hard. It was not easy to chase Rodney in the mud and talk. "McKay," Ronon roared.

McKay heard Ronon roar and instinct kicked in, he tried to increase his speed to flee from the angry barbarian. Ronon was nearer than Rodney had realized and when he flapped his arms about to stay upright, he smacked straight into the Runner's chest.

Now, normally Ronon was a solid wall. An unmovable wall of muscle, apparently though not in mud.

Ronon wavered with the weight of the scientist on him. He pushed Rodney off him and twisted his upper body towards a nearby tree hoping to stabilize himself. What neither of them had seen however was the thick protruding gnarled branch near to Ronon's head, until it connected with his forehead. Loudly. It was followed by a thunderous growl loud enough to scare Tarzan himself.

Rodney couldn't be sure what the Satedan was uttering but he knew it wasn't pleasantries.

Suddenly Rodney's radio crackled into life.

"Rodney, what the hell is going on? Was that Ronon yelling?" Sheppard shouted.

"Ermm, yes it was an accident. He hit his head, serves him right scaring me like that not to mention the incident earlier." he prattled.

"Is he alright McKay," Sheppard inquired.

"Let you know," he replied.

"What? I want to know now." the Colonel ranted.

"Tough Colonel, I am not going near that mad Neanderthal, he's holding his head shouting words I don't understand and raging enough to scare a grizzly bear." McKay wailed.

"Where are you Sheppard?" Rodney quizzed.

"We are heading towards you and Ronon, stay put." He answered.

"Oh thank god, I wondered how you heard Conan." McKay replied.

"McKay, Atlantis probably heard Ronon." Sheppard sarcastically uttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage (I'm new) and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star. **

**Please read enjoy and review please. Do you want more or ......**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sheppard, Orla and Teyla slowly approached Ronon and Rodney understanding why Rodney hadn't wanted to check out the irritated large man.

Orla decided she better step in. "Ronon, calm down please. I'm sure it was an accident and Dr. McKay is sorry". She called out to him hoping to soothe his temper.

Ronon looked at Orla and felt a little calmer. Though glancing back at Rodney had him snarling once more.

Once Orla reached Ronon's side she reached for him. "Ronon can you bend down a bit please?" she asked.

Taking the wet cloths from her TAC vest she cleaned his head noticing he was going to be bruised but the bleeding had been minor and had stopped. It was more a graze that would hurt like hell rather than a deep cut.

"You won't need stitches or a bandage, but it's going to be sore as hell for a bit. Do you want some painkillers?" Orla offered.

Ronon quieted at Orla's gentle touch. He decided that for his reputation it was a good thing she usually stayed on Atlantis.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Really little one," he said smiling at her beautiful upturned face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Wow, you are a good influence on Chewie," Sheppard grinned.

Ronon glowered at his commanding officer.

"Oh yes," Rodney muttered, "Pity you can't learn that kind of control Ronon when she's not here. He bullies me you know." He continued to say.

"I DO not bully you McKay, if I did, you'd know about it. Talking of bullying what about you, huh? You're always shouting at Orla and the others" Ronon argued.

"Okay, Okay that's enough." Sheppard wearily shouted. "In case anyone has forgotten we have a mission to do," Sheppard shook his head, today was going to be hell, no amend that he thought. Today _is_ hell.

The team started back toward the ruins in silence. Ronon offered Orla his hand to steady herself though she seemed to be coping better than everyone else.

"So, how come you're coping so well here? Not that I want to see you fall over." He asked genuinely looking puzzled.

"Ah well Glastonbury trains the body and mind to be one with mud, grasshopper," she answered.

"What?" Ronon was sure she was spending too much time around Sheppard.

With that Orla laughed and explained the rituals of music festivals and muddy fields though he couldn't understand she'd actually paid to sleep in mud. Now he knew people from Earth were insane.

After they'd walked for forty minutes Rodney begged Sheppard to stop and in truth Orla was grateful too.

"Okay folks, fifteen minute break. Grab some water and a power bar." Sheppard instructed.

"Hang on a minute Sheppard, so how come when we have Conan's girlfriend here we get fifteen minutes? When it's just me five minutes, I am more important you know," Rodney whined.

"Okay Meredith, are you aware the rumbling snarling noise you hear is Ronon? "Sheppard asked.

"I am now," Mackay yelped.

"Good. Now, Orla goes off world infrequently and isn't used to hiking, so, the polite thing to do is allow her to rest periodically. Especially when she is protected by the big guy. Now if you want to argue the point further with Chewie, fine. But be aware, McKay, Teyla hasn't forgiven you yet, so the likelihood she'll stop Ronon from beating you to death with your own limbs is pretty low." Sheppard said in a low voice.

Teyla turned to Ronon and glared, "Ronon do not frighten Rodney further please. He seems more of a danger in mud and I do not wish to be covered in any more."

Ronon just smiled "No promises," he chuckled.

Ronon turned to look at Orla, he knew she was getting tired. "You okay, little one?" he asked bringing his hand to her nape and gently rubbing lazy circles there with his thumb.

"I'm fine, Ronon, just a bit tired. Too used to being on Atlantis all day" she replied.

Ronon looked about at the mud knowing that it was deeper than when they first arrived it was hard work, she hadn't said anything.

"You want to sit down?" he murmured gently, stroking her face.

"There seems to be a lack of seats, Ronon, so I guess standing will have to do" she laughed.

"If you could, would you sit?" he persisted.

"Yes if truth be known. But I can't so I'm not going to worry about it, Ronon" she said as she buried her face into his chest.

Ronon gently pushed Orla back against the tree much to her surprise and disappointment. Suddenly the huge man threw himself into a sitting position in the mud grabbed her arm and yanked her onto his lap. "Now you have a seat," he said looking into her shocked face.

"Ronon are you mad?" Orla yelled.

"Yes," shouted his team mates looking at the Runner who had obviously just lost his mind.

As Sheppard and Teyla started to laugh at the site of Ronon's slighted expression, McKay tapped Colonel Sheppard on the shoulder.

"Laugh it up fly boy, whose gonna get the mammoth mostly likely wedged into mud up again? Don't look at me, I have a bad back, ask Carson." Rodney barked.

"Damn it, Chewie!" Sheppard yelled.

TBC

**A/N - Glastonbury is the biggest festival of music and performing arts in the world, 170,000 people spend the weekend in 900 acres of field to experience it, it always rains.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage (I'm new) and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant **

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star *hugs*. **

**Please read enjoy and review please. Do you want more or ......**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later Sheppard decided he better check and see if Rodney was right and Ronon was indeed stuck.

"Chewie? Any chance you can get up on your own there?" Sheppard asked.

"I'll try, take Orla," Ronon said to the Colonel, steadying her till she could grab onto the Colonel.

John reached for Orla and helped her over to where Teyla was standing.

"Let me help him too, Colonel." Orla said.

"Sorry, Orla, but the big guy out weighs me by at least forty pounds. How you gonna lift a guy weighing over a hundred more than you?" Sheppard replied.

"Okay, Ronon, try to stand and see how far you can get before I have to dislocate my shoulder rescuing you," Sheppard ordered.

Ronon started out okay, grasping hold of a low branch trying to pull himself free of the suction of the mud. He just couldn't get enough of a purchase to project himself forward far enough.

"Right, not so bad. If I help Ronon up the last bit we should be just peachy." Sheppard stated.

Sheppard corrected his stance and pushed his boots just a little further apart to give more support. Ronon weighed a lot.

He reached for Ronon's forearm making sure they both had a good hold.

It was at this point that fate decided Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard needed a lesson in well… tying up your boots, John. His casual manner of wearing regulation footwear undone or at least loosely tied was about to come back and smack him in the butt.

As Ronon pulled and Sheppard heaved, brute force won out or rather Ronon did.

Ronon stood as he watched his commanding officer fly past him to land face first in the mud. His untied boots remained solidly behind him.

"Ermm, Sheppard." Ronon mumbled "You want me to get your boots?"

Sheppard tried to stand and failed.

Ronon grabbed the back of his TAC vest with one meaty paw and pulled him free.

"Shit." Sheppard announced "Orla, you pay to spend the weekend in this at home every year?" he looked at her stunned.

"It's not quite the same, sir." Orla replied nervously looking at the four people in front of her resembling something from a bad B movie.

"John? I have your boots." Teyla stated with a smile.

"Give me five minutes would you, Teyla?" panted Sheppard.

Orla thought we're not even at the ruins yet and look. They are jinxed. I love Ronon she thought with a jolt and her eyes widened. Where did that thought come from? Now I am in trouble, love? Oh no. She knew there was trouble ahead.

Orla knew she had to be on guard now. In love with Ronon Dex, she groaned. She knew he wanted her, lusted after her even, but love? That was something thing different all together. They'd only been together for a month.

She knew he was different, he was very protective but she liked it especially in the Pegasus galaxy. Life was, well… different here, dangerous. Could she expect a man like Ronon to fall in love with her? His whole life has been about surviving and fighting. The idea that her leather clad lover would ever say those words was laughable. Ronon wasn't the type of man who wanted those things, was he?

She needed to get her head straight, stop this stupid thinking and enjoy what they had. After all she wasn't an idiot she'd heard the gossip. The female Marines talking about how Dex is trying something new but he'd be back. Maybe he would she thought but what she really wanted to think was that he wouldn't. That the big guy was hers. That the man who enveloped her with his body every night, who gave her those bear hugs she loved was hers alone. Hell - she was never leaving the labs again.

Ronon watched Orla and knew she was thinking too much, again. She did that. He guessed all scientists did. She thought whereas he reacted but that was okay, that was her. He didn't want to lose her. She let him be him without expectations.

She was unlike the female Marines he'd known. Orla didn't care how many ways he knew how to kill a man. All she wanted was the real him. The man he kept hidden from everyone but her. She liked it when he gently held her.

He gave that part of him to her every time they made love, hoping she'd see the real him and still want him.

His fear, the thing that made him shake with uncertainty when he let it grab hold was she'd get bored of him. He wouldn't be clever enough in the end.

He watched her now. She was beautiful; her long hair tied back letting him see her face…her green eyes sparkling with life… her lips soft and full. He was in trouble.

He didn't have the courage, yeah him the Runner not enough courage, to tell her that he wanted to be the only man to hold her, love her. The only man to give those bear hugs she loved, the bear hugs he loved giving her. He knew they probably only had a short time together. He would love and adore her till she wanted no more of him; he just hoped it wouldn't be anytime soon.

Ronon reached for Orla brushing his finger across her cheek "Stop it, your thinking too much again. If we were home I'd make you stop. I'd make feel instead, little one."

Orla caught her sob in her throat and smiled at the man in front of her, he was too damn beautiful. "Well were stuck in mud so…kiss me instead?" she blurted.

Ronon's head lowered "I don't want to stop kissing you, Orla," he whispered, his hand trembled and his breathing hitched as reality hit him like a thunderbolt. He loved her.

"Then don't." Orla begged.

"'Okay." He breathed raggedly sure she could see exactly how he felt, know he was desperate to always be a part of her, if she'd let him.

"Alright boys and girls," Sheppard announced tying up his boots properly leaning against Teyla to do so." Let's get moving".

As the group started to get themselves together Orla tried to ignore the situation with Ronon and just do her job, she just wasn't sure how to do that.

Ronon was on auto-pilot. The realization of what Orla had come to mean to him was scaring him. It'd been nearly ten years since he'd loved another person. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to cope when she tired of him. So Ronon did what Ronon did well. He locked the feelings away.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant more later**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star *hugs*. **

**Please read enjoy and review please. Do you want more or ......**

Orla looked at the group about her. Teyla's hair and neck were still plastered with bits of mud despite hers and the Colonels best efforts earlier. Ronon's long legs were swathed in mud as was the back of his coat where he'd sat in the mud for her. She loved him for that.

Colonel Sheppard and Rodney, well they still resembled mud people from some dreadful B movie after both had fallen face down in the mud. It'd seem nothing short of a week long shower would make those two look any better. She however, was fairing better only her lower legs muddy.

The mud nearest the Stargate had been deep enough to pull off a boot. Now however, it was reaching their knee's and was tiring to wade through.

"Rodney, are you picking up any life signs?" Sheppard wearily asked.

"Life signs? Oh right," Rodney muttered clumsily fumbling with the LSD device.

"Yes, five though not all intelligent." He responded tartly.

"McKay! I swear I WILL shoot you myself if you carry on," the Colonel ranted.

"Sorry," muttered the scientist.

"Other than us no, nothing lives here, okay maybe some birds otherwise it's just mud and trees," McKay finally answered the Colonel's original question.

"Fine, how much farther are these ruins? I can't see how SG4 could've gone much further it's getting too deep," Sheppard stated.

"The ruins are about half a klick ahead according to the co-ordinates we were given." Teyla announced.

"Something's not right," The Satedan murmured.

"Ronon? Care to be a bit more specific there buddy?" Sheppard pleaded.

"No," He snorted twisting his neck to look about the tree lines.

"Oh great, and what do you base this knowledge on then Ronon?" Spat McKay.

"Just know," Ronon shrugged his shoulders.

Orla was really wishing she'd stayed in the lab.

"How are you coping Orla?" Teyla inquired as they carried forward.

"Honestly? " Orla gasped, looking at Teyla whilst trying not to end up face down in the mud.

"Of course, we are your friends, Orla," Teyla pressed.

"Tired, my legs ache, my back aches and I now loathe mud." Orla gushed.

"You're not to tell Ronon that though." Orla smiled. "He has enough to do without having to babysit me as well" Orla continued.

"As you were honest with me I shall not tell Ronon, however, if you start to feel this is too much you must please tell me at least." Teyla implored.

"Off-world is not a place to hide an ailment or worry, promise me you will let me know?" Teyla demanded.

"Of course I will, Teyla, I promise." Orla replied.

"Sheppard, these co-ordinates you were given are incorrect," McKay grumbled.

"My Marines don't get lost, Rodney, your machines gotta be faulty," Sheppard retorted.

"Fine, then how come we should be able to see the fabulous ruins of said planet but in reality land it's just more MUD," Rodney bellowed.

"Landslide," Ronon stated.

"Look at the tree line just over to the left. There's a gap, the trees have fallen… probably landslide. Why you can't see the ruins… they're buried." Ronon continued to explain.

"Would explain the increased mud we've seen not to mention it's too quiet," Sheppard looked at Ronon who nodded in agreement.

"Animals won't return till its safe, landslide must be recent," The Runner continued.

"Animals? What animals?" McKay balked.

"I'm calling it, this is too dangerous, we're knee deep in mud, the ruins are ruined anyway, sorry," Sheppard grinned, "They're probably buried too far down anyway," Sheppard decided.

"So, no objections? Good, let's head back." The Colonel said heading towards the way they'd come.

They all heard it before they saw it. A loud gushing and creaking of falling trees. landslide, but which direction?

Ronon cocked his head to left, something was definitely coming.

"Landslide." The Runner yelled as loud as possible.

The look of fear from his team mates prompted him into action.

"If you can't get out of its path, crawl into a ball, protect your head and try to hold onto something," he bellowed.

Ronon pulled Orla's rucksack off her back and threw it onto his back telling her she'd move quicker without it.

Ronon then grabbed Orla and Teyla's forearms yanking them hard behind him. Now wasn't the time for politeness.

Ronon tried to run but Teyla and Orla couldn't keep up.

Rodney said nothing but moved quicker than Sheppard could remember ever seeing the man move before.

Sheppard managed to get to Rodney's side. He grabbed the scientist's TAC vest and ran if you can call it that in mud in the direction of the Stargate.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant more later**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star *hugs*. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The weight on the hillside from the debris and extra mud deposited from the last landslide had finally become too much. The hillside finally let go of it's heavy load sending it straight into the path of team, picking up speed as it did. Trees fell like wheat being harvested in a field.

Sheppard had McKay by the TAC vest trying to get the man to move quicker even though he was struggling himself, they were making progress, slow progress.

"Move Rodney," Sheppard gasped.

Rodney never responded, he was too scared and too exhausted. Got to keep moving was all he could hear in his head.

In front was Ronon. Clasped in his each of his large hands was Orla and Teyla.

Rodney saw from the corner of his eye that Ronon had a firm grip on each of the women. Rodney knew Teyla was giving her all, her training kicking in automatically and with Ronon's strong grip on her propelling her forward out of danger she would be okay.

Orla was different, she was out of her depth. Rodney knew that Ronon would never let go of the woman he loved, he would get her home even if he had to drag her the entire way.

Then it happened…

The landslide caught up with them, carrying pieces of, well…..everything.

Sheppard still had hold of Rodney's TAC vest and pushed them both with all his might sideways and away from the main flow of debris and slush.

Rodney screamed in confusion, pain and fear.

Sheppard landed on McKay, winding them both. They scrabbled for a foothold amongst the trees Sheppard had flung them into. Panic wasn't far away, their friends were still out there with the landslide trying to overtake them.

Ronon held onto the women with all his might. His chest burned with the exertion, his arms shook from the force of holding the women upright and trying to move with speed through the mud. His mind raced, they needed the Stargate but it was to far away. Sheppard would look after McKay and he knew Teyla would fight to stay with him. Orla was different she was vulnerable. Ronon would do everything he could to keep her safe, even if it cost him his life.

For the first time since before the fall of Sateda, Ronon Dex said prayers to the Ancient Ones begging them… save her.

Ronon knew the landslide was behind them and they needed to get out of the way. Ronon released Orla's wrist and grabbed at her TAC vest for a firmer hold. He gritted his teeth, dragged every ounce of effort from his body and tried to drag both women with him to the left away from the danger.

Ronon landed hard just past the main flow, on his shoulder and hip, grunting with pain.

Teyla had been flung just in front of him and landed so near he could hear her gasping for breath over the noise of the landslide.

Ronon's hand was on Orla's TAC vest, he wasn't letting go. She was to his right, struggling to get her breath and trying to get a hold of anything to stop her from falling away from Ronon.

That's when the Ancients decided to ignore Ronon's prayers.

Ronon sat up letting go of Teyla about to scoop Orla into his body to protect her when a boulder came down with the flow and hit Ronon on his right arm causing a terrible searing pain. For a second his reflexes were stunned and his hand opened and let go of Orla, as he did nature grabbed her and took her from him.

The last he saw of her was a pale arm before it sank into the slushy river.

Overcome with sheer panic Ronon grabbed the small pack from his back and flung it at Teyla and dived into the torrent, if he couldn't find her then he would die trying.

Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney had witnessed their friend throw himself to certain death.

Sheppard heard but couldn't stop the screaming coming from his own mouth.

Rodney was numb, he started to shout "This isn't right, this can't be happening."

Teyla was momentarily paralyzed, her friends were gone, knowing the chances of survival would be bleak. She silently asked the gods, why do you always take the good ones?

TBC_**.... Please Review**_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant more later**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star *hugs*. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Orla fought with everything she possessed to stay above the flow of the landslide, oxygen, sweet oxygen. That's when she saw it, a huge twisted tree leaning towards her.

Get a hold she thought, grab it, it's your last chance.

She stuck her arms out and grabbed at the tree, holding on for dear life. She tore the muscles in her arms, stretched tendons in her shoulders. Shaking with the effort she clung to the tree .

Ronon thrashed in the mud and slush trying to see where he was being taken and trying not to swallow the gunk.

That's when he saw a pair of arms hanging onto a gnarled tree and a surge of hope flowed through him. He reached out and grabbed that tree for all his worth.

Ronon smacked into Orla's back earning a cry of pain from the scientist.

His shoulders screamed at the abuse so he knew she'd be in pain.

He had to get them away from the torrent, to safety, but he needed to catch his breath, stop the panic that had taken hold of him when he'd seen her being dragged from him.

He roared at her, "You hold on, don't you let go, don't you dare let go!" he cried.

Orla was cold and tired. Her arms trembled with pain, her shoulders on fire.

As she tried to hold onto the tree she was hit with force in the back and what little air was in her lungs was forced from her body, she cried out. Suddenly she felt something covering her. She couldn't do anything, she couldn't breathe.

Was this the way she was going to die? She'd wanted longer with Ronon, this wasn't fair. She allowed herself to think her inner most thoughts, she'd wanted a family one day , a child, maybe two, but she'd never have that now.

"You hold on, don't you let go, don't you dare let go!" She heard someone yell at her from behind. _Ronon_, she sobbed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheppard's training kicked in, he heaved his body up and with false bravado shouted to his team to get themselves up, they needed to move.

"What about Ronon and Orla?" Rodney uttered.

"I don't know Rodney, I just don't know," Sheppard truthfully answered.

"He threw himself after her," Rodney continued clearly shocked.

"Ronon loves Orla Rodney, he would never leave her. He did what he thought was right," Teyla mumbled trying to not give into emotions and just cry, her team needed her strong.

They stood limbs weak and painful from their exertions, emotions screaming. They tried to head along the path of the flow of muck, maybe, just maybe, they would find their friends unhurt just ahead. They needed to believe something to keep them moving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon knew he had to get himself and Orla moving before exhaustion took over.

"Orla, can you hear me?" he shouted just behind her head.

He saw a weak nod.

"We have to get to safety, I'm gonna have to move a bit, hold on. Don't let go... please," Ronon hoped she understood.

Using his legs he inched his way around Orla to his right and away from the path of muck. When he'd moved a few more inches he moved his head to scan the terrain hoping to find something, anything to hold on to.

Ronon noticed there was a tree to his right, it was further away from the moving debris, if they could get there they should be able to reach more solid ground. The mud about the tree was still dangerously soft but it was a step in the right direction. Once at that tree they could aim to get to the ones behind it and try to make their way back up the hill they'd been dragged down.

"Orla, look at me!" Ronon demanded.

Orla heard Ronon telling her to look at him.

It took effort, she was so tired, but slowly she moved her head so she could see him. Her eyelids fluttered trying to stay awake.

"Orla! I know your tired but listen to me. I have to move to that tree over to the right, do you see it?" He panted.

She nodded.

"I need to get to it, then get you across, when I move you have to hold on to the tree tighter," Ronon looked into her eyes to make sure she understood.

" 'kay," was all she could muster.

TBC.... **_Please review, thank you._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant more later**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star *hugs*. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon edged himself as close to the right side of Orla as he could and prayed she would do as she was told. He braced himself to try and leap as far as he could. He threw himself forward hoping his own momentum would help but with the mud it wasn't exactly easy.

Ronon landed just short of the tree into the mud and tried to propel himself again. He grabbed at the tree branches trying to get a grip; the mud was no longer just deep, it was much softer and slipperier.

He grabbed at the thick branch but his feet couldn't find any foothold. He used his weight to dig in as he'd seen Sheppard do when he'd tried to pull him upright earlier. Eventually, he steadied himself but was breathless, sore and weary.

He slowly turned around to face Orla. It wasn't easy, the mud was dangerous and he was covered in it. The stuff was making his clothing hard and uncomfortable, but he ignored his discomfort, he had more important things to worry about.

Ronon was worried; Orla was much smaller than him, her legs shorter making the jump harder.

He laughed at all the times he's teased her about being short. Remembering how he'd offered to lift her up once so she could see what was on offer in the mess hall. She'd tried to kick him, albeit a mock kick, he'd promptly told her he was surprised she could even stand on feet so little never mind actually hurt anyone with them. He knew that she understood his teasing was with affection and not in spite. Until right now he'd never wished Orla was leggier.

"Orla," Ronon shouted.

Her head lifted up to look at him, he saw she was scared, but he knew she would try.

Orla looked at Ronon her heart bursting with love, this man had thrown himself into that landslide to save her, she was damn well going to get to him. She was scared. That leap was okay for him his legs were long.

She laughed at the memory of Ronon telling her about the extra long bed Atlantis had to order. Until it arrived he said his feet had always hung off the bed.

"Orla, look at me," Ronon cried.

"I want you to edge slowly and carefully around the tree till you face me. Watch the ground it's slippery, hold the branch above you to steady yourself," he continued.

Orla moved slowly trying hard not to panic or think _What if I fall_. Her right hand clamped on the branch above her head, shoulders and muscles objecting to being used. Eventually, inch by inch she was where she'd felt Ronon stop before jumping.

"Look at me, little one," Ronon demanded. "I want you to try and brace yourself before you jump, keep looking at me not the ground. When you jump push forward as far as you can and keep your arms out for me to catch you, the ground is slippery you will fall but I will catch you, little one. I promise," Ronon's eyes never left her face.

Orla braced herself, she knew she'd wouldn't make it far but trusted Ronon to catch her somehow. As she slowly rocked herself back and forth reading herself, she looked across at her lover's mud streaked face and thought he was never more handsome than he was now, standing there asking her to trust him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," Orla nodded.

Orla launched herself as far as she could, which was much shorter than Ronon had managed. She landed with a thud arms stretched out to Ronon, she started to slide down back to the deluge still passing by.

Ronon knelt down into the mud, reaching for her would be easier lower to the ground, it would give him less chance to slip. He hoped. His arms flew out to her grabbing at anything they could. He caught her wrist and tried to pull her towards him, the mud wanting to keep her prisoner.

Ronon pulled with all he could only just managing to get her a bit nearer so he could try to grasp her other wrist.

He was slipping forward.

Keeping a tight hold onto Orla he had to manoeuvre his body so he was sitting in the mud again. He needed to grab the tree again to stop them from slipping, he had to let go of one of her wrists.

"Orla don't panic, I need to get a hold of the branch again, I need to let go of one of your wrists. I won't let go of both, I won't lose you. Orla." He firmly told her.

He let go of her left wrist and grabbed at the branch.

The mud was too deep for him to pull Orla to safety _and_ hold onto the tree with the landslide behind them. Falling back into that was not an option.

"Orla, grab my leg," he shouted.

Orla sunk her arm into the mud in the hope of being able to push herself towards Ronon. She felt her arm being pulled at by him but they weren't moving far. She rammed her feet into the mud and yelled as she dragged her arm up and caught Ronon's right boot.

"Climb up me, Orla!" Ronon encouraged as he saw Orla grab at him.

Orla couldn't get her hand around Ronon's ankle normally when he wasn't wearing boots so she grabbed at his pant leg and held on. She brought her right leg higher to try and push herself forward. Slowly, exhaustible inch by inch she got to his knee, she was shaking with the effort.

Ronon held onto the tree feeling the branch scrape and cut his hand but he wouldn't let go. Slowly he felt her climb up his leg. He tried to encourage her telling her she was nearly there.

When she got to his knee he let go of the branch and her wrist. He grabbed her TAC vest with both hands and drew her up his body crushing her into his embrace before falling back into the mud both panting heavily.

"We have to move a bit more before we can rest, Orla, it's too dangerous," Ronon breathed heavily.

Orla nodded, too emotional to answer.

Ronon helped Orla to her knees and using the branch of the tree for support again he pulled her to her feet. Carefully, and with Ronon helping to keep her upright they managed to get to the next tree. The ground was firmer but the mud just as deep.

"Can we stop, please," Orla begged, "Just a few minutes, Ronon, please," Orla pleaded.

"Okay," was all Ronon could utter, the events starting to sink in.

Ronon looked at Orla, suddenly he was holding back the tears that were welling in his eyes and threatening to fall. He kissed her, desperate to touch her again. He felt her warm tears fall and the way she trembled. It just made him want to kiss her more.

Orla couldn't hold back the emotion any longer. She'd tried being strong but she really needed a cry. She felt Ronon's lips take hers and she lost the battle to be brave. He kissed her passionately as she cried. She shook from all of day's efforts, she was sure at that point she felt him hold her tighter and deepen their kiss.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant more later**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star *hugs*. **

**A/N Sorry this chpaters a bit shorter, will make up for it.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney started to slowly plough their way through the deep mud until they came to the curve the landslide had taken and off to god knows where.

"John?" Teyla gently spoke reaching for the Colonel as they all watched the dirty flood crash past them.

Teyla knew Sheppard was stunned, that despite his military training the real world had sucker punched him numb. Ronon wasn't just his friend, a colleague, an inhabitant of Atlantis. Ronon was to Sheppard a brother, more of a brother than his own real flesh and blood brother, Dave.

Who else would run head long into danger with John if not Ronon? Who else could take every punch John had to give when the world hurt? Ronon would…did. Teyla knew of John and Ronon's beer nights, when one needed the other they'd use the excuse of grabbing a beer. What they'd never admit to was the need for each other's company.

Teyla had watched the Colonel becoming friends with Orla, not as easily as he had with Ronon, but she knew Sheppard had understood Orla was the one for Ronon. It was just that Ronon was the last to know. Or that's what they'd all thought.

Teyla glanced at Rodney; he was paler than usual, shock most likely. He's lost a friend too, yes they argued, bickered since the day they'd met. Rodney cared though for Ronon she was sure. There had been times when a Marine would think it would be easy to bully Rodney, Ronon had been there to defend him even before Sheppard. Teyla smiled inwardly, who else could out eat Rodney? Those two are always hungry…were hungry. She bowed her head and bit her lip.

What had she lost?

Ronon had since the day they'd met felt like the little brother she never had, okay little only in years maybe, but a brother yes. He understood what it had been like to grow up in the Pegasus galaxy, to have loved ones culled. He understood things that her Earth friends would never grasp. She had lost her best sparring partner too; she could fight Ronon without holding back, though at times she suspected he held back just a little.

She had lost Orla too, her friend, they were still getting to know each other but she liked her very much and saw how much she had made Ronon come alive. Sometimes on movie nights it was just her and Orla vs. the boys . Orla could always make Ronon leave the boys side to defend them.

Teyla tasted blood in her mouth as she bit down the sobs, not yet, not yet.

"John?" She tried again.

Sheppard turned to Teyla and knew she'd said something but couldn't or didn't hear it.

"Teyla?" He stared in confusion.

"We must move down safely past the curve of the landslide Colonel, we need to make sure that Ronon and Orla are not lying waiting for help." Teyla implored.

That's when the thought hit Teyla harder than a bantos rod delivered by Ronon.

"RODNEY," Teyla shouted. She looked at Rodney and shook the man till he acknowledged her. "The life signs detector, can you try it, see if….see if there is anyone there?" Teyla continued.

"What? Oh my god Teyla, of course, the life signs," Rodney babbled as he tried to remove it from his TAC vest with slippery hands.

Sheppard snapped at Rodney, "McKay, anything?"

"Give me a minute will you, mud seems to have gotten inside. I just need to tweak it..," Rodney trailed off.

"John, do you think they could have survived the landslide?" Teyla looked at the Colonel desperate for him to say yes.

Sheppard didn't answer straight away. He wasn't going to think of Ronon and Orla gone, he was going to get his team back no matter what. They were alive, they had to be, they had to be. Ronon hadn't survived the fall of Sateda, the Wraith, being made a Runner and all the other crap the Pegasus galaxy had to offer to finally find Orla and die. No, they were alive he felt it.

"Sure they're okay, Ronon's probably down there somewhere with Orla waiting for us to rescue them," Sheppard tried calmly to comfort Teyla and Rodney.

"Okay, let's see, we have three life signs here, good that means it's working and we have…..we have two life signs, down this hill!" Rodney proclaimed.

"Rodney, you sure?," was all Sheppard could say.

"Yes, two life signs, friendly life signs," McKay confirmed.

"We need to get our people," Sheppard barked coming back to life, his friends were in danger but they were alive. He should have know the Satedan was the only man alive that could spit death in eye.

TBC... **Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant more later**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star *hugs*. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon looked into Orla's face, it was tear stained and mud streaked. Her hair was coming loose of it's bindings here and there and was coated in mud. Her clothes were torn and wet. She was drenched from the landslide but she'd never looked more beautiful… she was alive.

Orla looked up into Ronon's eyes. He had the most intense green eyes surrounded by the longest lashes. All she wanted to do was to give in to those eyes, bury herself into his chest, even if he was bathed in mud and god knows what else.

Orla decided before she could change her mind she'd tell Ronon how she felt, she needed to after what they'd just been through.

"Ronon," she hiccupped. "I... I... know we've only been together a month, but," she stuttered. "I… I… love you… Ronon. It's okay, I don't expect you to feel the same, it's just… I thought I was dead. I'd never get to see you again and I'd never told you how I felt," Orla closed her eyes not wanting to see the panic and dread no doubt in his face.

Ronon lifted Orla's head so her eyes met his, she loved him, she actually _loved_ him. His smile shone down at her. Ronon smoothed the hair from her face and tried to tell her he loved her but the words wouldn't come, he just wasn't sure how to do this anymore.

Orla looked into his eyes, there was no panic… no dread, but she did see surprise then his face broke into a smile that made her sob with relief.

"Orla… I," he muttered.

"It's okay Ronon," Orla hushed, stroking his face with her small hand.

"No, I… want to tell you, need to, I… I love you, Orla," Ronon didn't wait for a reply he placed his hand on the back of her head and guided her to his mouth, his lips delicately brushing hers. They kissed each other, stunned but blissfully happy at each others declaration.

Ronon broke their kiss, aware that they had to get back to the team. Kissing Orla was maybe what he preferred, but they need to find Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney.

"We need to get moving ,Orla, try to find the others," Ronon gently started moving them both.

"How are we going to get up there Ronon?" Orla said nodding her head to the hill ahead of them.

"The trees. We'll have to try to stay back from the landslide, the mud's the worst there," he answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rodney? Are you okay?" Teyla questioned.

"Not really," the scientist smiled weakly at Teyla.

"Do you need to stop and eat?" she pushed.

"To be honest, Teyla, after everything that's happened I don't think I could keep anything down, maybe after we get Ronon and Orla back," Rodney quietly answered.

Sheppard listened to the two at his side and grew concerned, Rodney never turned down food. He made a mental note to himself to have Carson check him over when they got back, when they _all_ got back..

"Okay guys, listen up," Sheppard announced.

"We're gonna have to stay as far back from the edge of the landslide as we can, but near enough to keep a watch out for Ronon and Orla. Rodney, I want updates, regular updates from you on those life signs. I want to know if they change in any way," Sheppard ordered.

"Two life signs about one and half kilometres down that hill," Rodney pointed to the hill and the damage the landslide had caused.

The landslide had stopped more or less now but would remain a dangerous area for some while, an unstable death trap.

"Okay, so that's what in miles?" Sheppard quizzically asked.

"Huh, about a mile, you know, Colonel with us being a united expedition it wouldn't hurt you to know these things by now," grumbled Rodney.

"Okay, let's go, " Sheppard ordered, ignoring Rodney's jab.

Just as they started their careful descent Rodney stammered, "Are you sure, Sheppard, I mean I want to help but it looks bad."

"I know, McKay, but think of Ronon and Orla, what if they're hurt?" Sheppard retorted.

Rodney move to join his team mates slow descent down the hill.

"It will be alright, Rodney, we will find them," Teyla soothed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orla slipped again, her feet not catching enough purchase. She was saved from falling completely over by Ronon. She was tired, sore and felt useless.

Ronon held Orla tightly at her waist, knowing she was exhausted. "We need to move up to those trees," he pointed to a cluster of trees just a head of them. "Then you can rest," he continued.

Although the trees were just ahead it was going to be tough, they had to get through the mud which was dangerous especially with wide spaces between each tree. One loose footing and you'd slip back towards the debris left by the landslide.

They slowly made their way up the hill with Ronon taking long strides, steadily pulling Orla to him and when near a tree, using it's lower branches when available.

After ten minutes Orla threw herself onto the ground and looked up at Ronon, "Few minutes, please?" She begged.

"Okay," Ronon said joining her in the mud.

"So, you think mud is a good look for me?" Orla playfully asked striking a pose.

Ronon barked with laughter, looked at Orla and teased, "Maybe if you were naked," and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Orla giggled at Ronon and threw a handful of mud at his chest. "This is the last time you'll see me in mud!" She declared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney were using the same techniques as Ronon and Orla.

"Life signs, McKay," Sheppard snapped.

"Still there. I need to rest, Sheppard. I'm designed for my labs not hiking through mud and I need to eat," McKay shouted back at the Colonel.

"Rodney, our… _your_ team mates need us," Sheppard hissed.

"I know, Sheppard, but me adding to the problem isn't going to solve anything," McKay argued.

Just then Teyla stepped in, "Rodney is right, John, we could all do with some water and a few minutes rest."

TBC... **_Please review_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant more later**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star *hugs*. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short break Sheppard ushered his remaining team back to their feet.

They'd been working their way down the hill for the best part of an hour. With the terrain being so bad they had only covered half the ground Sheppard had hoped for. He couldn't blame his team mates; he was as tired as they were. It was his years of military experience that kept him on auto-pilot mixed with the need, the desperate need to make sure his friends were okay. Sheppard knew Teyla and McKay felt the same; it was just simply his stubbornness that was overwhelming everything else.

Sheppard turned to McKay, "Rodney, what….." the sentence lost as Sheppard lost his footing. He fell forward slipping until he over balanced and hit the ground starting to roll though thankfully in mud not too fast, besides the tree stopped him.

"Humpf," was all that came from Sheppard as he hit the tree with his back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Sheppard," chorused Teyla and McKay.

"I'm fine," wheezed the Colonel as he wondered where he'd left his lungs.

"Of course you are, you idiot," McKay started to bark at the Colonel. "Just because we've lost Ronon and Orla, what does it matter if you go and break your neck?" McKay was panicking, his fear and anger showing.

"Rodney, this is not the time for berating the Colonel," Teyla responded sharply but understood Rodney's fears.

"John, can you stand?" Teyla gently turned back to the Colonel.

"Sure, no problem, see, I'm fine," the Colonel seriously hoped at that point he was.

They stood the Colonel on his feet and let go, he swayed a little, then righted himself.

"Let's carry on, McKay, the readings?" Sheppard asked sounding a little too weary.

"Still strong and nearer, they can't be far," McKay beamed at the pair in front of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orla was sure her legs now operated on full shake mode only, the exertion was causing muscles she's not used, okay never used to complain. She was a scientist not a keep fit freak. Okay maybe Ronon wasn't a freak but she was happy to let him go and run with Sheppard in the mornings whilst she hogged the whole bed and went back to sleep. She had tried keep fit with Cadman but she'd made Orla laugh too much and she'd promptly been told by the instructor that maybe she ought to leave, much to her delight.

"How far from the top do you think we are? Truthfully? Orla asked Ronon.

"Not sure, a bit further," he replied.

By now they'd managed to move as far away from what remained of the landslide as possible. They had the routine for getting to the next tree going and it worked, except when someone, usually Orla, slipped.

"I wish we had our radios," Orla commented, they had been washed away in the landslide.

"Yeah, be handy," Ronon answered looking down at Orla pulling her closer.

Another fifteen minutes and Orla turned to Ronon and said "Just leave me in the mud would you I can't walk anymore, that's it," she suddenly buckled.

Ronon had her by the waist and didn't let go.

"Little one, listen to me. You have to keep going, soon we'll be home, long hot shower and then bed and I promise not to make you get up till you want to. Deal?" Ronon coaxed.

"Okay, but Ronon, between my legs, shoulders and arms there's not much left, I'm sorry. Teyla told me to tell you if I was struggling, well I am," Orla hated her admission but she knew he'd want her to be honest.

"It's okay Orla, I'll get you home, I promise," Ronon swore as he kissed forehead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They should be here," Rodney babbled excitedly.

"Ronon, Orla, can you hear me?" Sheppard bellowed.

The time waiting for a reply felt like hours instead of the seconds it was in reality.

"Sheppard?" Ronon rumbled.

"Stay where you are, Orla and I can make it to you," Ronon quickly shouted.

A few minutes later Ronon and Orla appeared from behind a tree looking… awful. They were covered in mud, dirt…everything. Orla looked like the only reason for her being upright was Ronon. He looked even scarier than normal actually, now he was the big scary mud guy.

Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney came into view and Ronon felt relieved they were all okay. They looked pretty much how he expected them to look, well all bar Sheppard who was even muddier than before.

Sheppard stepped up to Ronon and smacked him on the shoulder saying "Hey big guy, how was your swim?" smiling only because he knew he was safe.

That's when Sheppard realized just how badly Orla was coping, she'd been through a lot. "Orla, how you doing? Are you hurt?" Sheppard looked from Orla to Ronon, expecting Ronon to answer really.

"Actually I feel awful," Orla replied. "You can keep extreme sports," she rambled.

The friends greeted each other with relief and joy. Teyla fighting her emotions again, trying to be strong when she wanted to weep with happiness. Rodney jutted his chin out and looked at Ronon saying, "I should've known you'd be okay, you're too stubborn to die," he uttered then squeezed Ronon's arm, letting it go just as quick. Rodney turned to Orla and said "After this I guess you're initiated into Team Sheppard, you can call me Rodney if you want, except in the labs that is, I don't want Zelenka thinking I have favourites."

"Thank you, Rodney," Orla smiled knowing that what McKay had just said was "huge" for Rodney.

"Okay folks," the Colonel started, "Going by my watch we will miss check-in an hour, it's gonna take at least two and half hours to head back to the gate from here. We should be home just before Woolsey sends anyone after us. That is as long as we don't stop too much, okay, let's move," Sheppard announced.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant more later**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star *hugs*. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long and arduous return back up the hill, with everyone weary and most of them in some sort of pain. It took almost an hour to get back to the top.

They finally made it to the long "road" that would eventually lead them to the Stargate.

"Can we rest Sheppard, I need to eat. All this exertion… I need extra sugar," Rodney protested.

"Okay, not for long McKay, we'll probably have to stop again before we get to the gate so no more than ten minutes," Sheppard explained hoping McKay would not complain, he was too tired for that.

"I had some extra power bars in my rucksack but I don't know what happened to it," Orla stated. "I took them in case Dr. McKay… Rodney, needed them," she continued.

"You did?" McKay replied nonplussed at Orla's thoughtfulness.

"I have your bag, Orla," Teyla said handing the bag back to Orla.

"Thank you, Teyla," Orla beamed and opened the bag hoping its contents were still okay. She grabbed a handful of power bars and said "I have a quite a few, so who would like what?" Orla offered.

"Oh, any peanut butter ones?" Rodney asked moving towards Orla like a man possessed. Dr. Rodney McKay would soon come to realize he had completely forgotten he was in mud, simply at the sight of food.

Ronon and Sheppard were discussing getting back to the gate when a woman's voice screamed in agony. Ronon recognising it as Orla turned towards the cry to see a certain Rodney McKay laying on top of a clearly distressed Orla.

In Rodney's haste to have something to eat he'd slipped in the mud and fallen straight on Orla. Orla being much smaller, surprised and injured, couldn't stop McKay in flight and lay beneath him in the mud crying out in pain and surprise.

Ronon's large hand grabbed at Rodney's TAC vest and picked him up in one scoop and dropped him unceremoniously behind him earning an "Owww," from McKay. Ronon bent and as gently as he could gathered Orla into his arms and as delicately as he could checked her for injuries whilst threatening violence on Rodney.

"It's okay, Ronon, it's just my shoulders and arms that hurt," Orla tried to cajole Ronon from turning on Rodney.

"Rodney!" Sheppard and Teyla shouted in unison.

"I'm sorry, I slipped I didn't mean to fall on Orla, you are okay, aren't you Orla?" Rodney asked meekly.

"I will be Rodney, but please, don't do that again, okay?" Orla begged.

"He won't," Ronon growled looking at Rodney daring him to even come close to Orla.

"Alright people, let's calm down. Orla take a few minutes ok, then we'll head off," Sheppard calmly spoke.

They set of in relative silence once more towards the gate.

After a few more minutes Colonel Sheppard turned to Orla and said, "So, Orla, how many times have you been off world?"

"Three, if you include this time. It was quiet with Major Lorne's team though," Orla smiled weakly at the Colonel.

"So, you're saying you're not having fun?" Sheppard taunted light heartedly.

Ronon grunted at Sheppard while Orla looked at the Colonel deciding she never wanted to go off world with this team unless she was specifically dragged kicking and screaming to do so. "Not so much, Colonel," she diplomatically answered.

"Sorry, Orla. We seem to have a knack of finding trouble," the Colonel almost bashfully revealed.

"It's rare for me to go off world, so, I'm okay with the lab," Orla replied quickly.

"I prefer you in the lab… safer," Ronon murmured in a low tone to Orla.

"Because you think I can't look after myself?" Orla pretended to be offended before slipping in the mud and ruining the whole effect.

"Not so much, just like knowing your safe at home," Ronon smiled.

"Atlantis isn't always the safest place to be though," Orla retorted.

"No," Ronon sighed, "It isn't, but if there's trouble on Atlantis, then chances are I'd be there to protect you," he answered.

"I know you'd protect me, Ronon," Orla smiled.

Ronon knew Orla couldn't walk much further and they still had a while to go, he stopped their progress turned and picked up Orla into his arms without effort.

"Ronon?" Orla gasped, "It's too far to carry me," she cried.

Sheppard looked back at the couple and smiled, "Don't worry Orla, sometimes the big guy's had to carry Rodney, for miles, so carrying you for twenty minutes or so won't even break Ronon into a sweat."

Ronon chuckled and held his precious cargo even tighter.

"Oh right, Sheppard, like I've not had to carry your sorry ass and even once Conan's back alone," McKay grumbled loudly.

"You've carried Ronon, Rodney?" Orla asked in amazement

"No," Ronon countered tersely.

"Yes, I did, on P35-544Y. You got shot, Sheppard and Teyla were being held prisoner and I carried you to the gate," McKay indignantly shouted.

"McKay, I was there too you know. You helped, sure, I leaned on you all the way back. None of you have ever carried me," Ronon replied firmly.

"Okay, maybe not carried you over my shoulder but you'd have never made it back without me," Rodney sneered.

Ronon snorted at McKay's statement.

"McKay, if you'd ever really carried Ronon you'd still be in traction. Nearest I have was when he'd drunk all that Athosian ale, in one go," Sheppard laughed.

"I am here you know," Ronon barked.

Orla was smiling, the banter between the team was definitely amusing, she figured out now that the danger was gone they'd gone back to taking pot shots at each other.

After another thirty minutes they finally neared the Stargate, much to relief of the whole party.

Rodney saw the DHD and set off on a lop-sided run, though in truth he was again flailing about like an infant towards the device, panting.

"DHD, I love you," Rodney exclaimed.

"MCKAY, DIAL !" they all shouted.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	16. Chapter 16

_****_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant more later**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star *hugs*. **

_**A/N There are words are Scottish included for Carson, thanks mum.**_

_**nae = no**_

_**mare = more**_

_**didnae = didn't**_

_**winnae = will not**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Unscheduled off world activation," Chuck the head technician in Atlantis's gate room loudly announced.

"Who is it?" Woolsey asked leaving his office approaching the technician.

"Colonel Sheppard's IDC, sir," Chuck replied with a smile.

"Medical team to the gate room," Woolsey ordered activating his radio.

Chuck looked confused at the expedition leader.

"They missed their appointed check-in time and this is SGA-1," Woolsey said aloud.

Chuck nodded understanding the team's reputation.

The Stargate whooshed into life and the water like substance held within the ring of the Stargate shot forward and back into itself. Moments later SGA-1 stepped through the gate, Ronon carrying a weary Orla in his arms.

Woolsey ran down to meet the team. His jaw dropped at the sight of SGA-1. They were beyond muddy, they were covered in the stuff. As he slowly came closer to the team he noticed their clothes were torn and they looked battered.

"What the…what happened, Colonel? You missed your check-in time, Major Lorne's team came back from their mission and they're getting re-supplied to go and look for you," Woolsey ranted.

"It's a long story, Mr. Woolsey, right now my team needs to get some rest and food, sir," Sheppard responded.

Orla started to wriggle in Ronon's arms suddenly aware he seemed to have forgotten to put her down, his arms held her tighter making it obvious he knew full well she was in his arms. He had just chosen not to put her down.

"Right, where's the emergency? Bloody hell! What the hell's going on here then? " Carson said bursting into view.

"That's what I'm waiting to know also, Doctor," Woolsey smiled.

"We got to "Planet Mud" sorry P3X-665M, it was… muddy. After a few accidents, the mud had gotten worse than when we'd been before. We, or specifically Ronon and Orla, were caught in a landslide. We spent the rest of our time rescuing them and getting back, sir," Sheppard explained.

"Oh my god, a landslide! Right, what injuries do you have? Ronon your carrying Orla is she badly hurt?" Carson's medical training kicking in.

"It's mostly muscle damage I think, Doc, she's mostly exhausted," Ronon said gripping the scientist closer to him.

"Okay, then if there are nae broken bones… head injuries or open wounds then you can all use the locker room showers. I am nae having all that mud trailed through my infirmary. I'm pretty sure that Mr. Woolsey winnae want you going to your quarters trailing that muck either. I'll have fresh scrubs sent to the locker rooms for you to change into then I want you ALL in the infirmary," Carson ordered and promptly turned and headed for the infirmary.

Sheppard's team headed to the changing rooms, Ronon finally letting go of Orla.

"You want me to come help?" Ronon smirked.

"I don't think Teyla would appreciate your appearance and I prefer the sight of you naked kept purely for me," she grinned.

Ronon growled, put his hand onto Orla's face and told her gruffly "Good, I don't like sharing what's mine either."

He turned Orla around and gently pushed her forward. "Go, little one," he didn't want to leave her but knew she was right. Teyla would probably beat him black and blue with her bantos rods for walking in on her showering, despite the good intentions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One by one they started arriving in the infirmary for their post mission check ups.

Rodney McKay was first, demanding a full check up of his blood and any bacteria that could live on skin.

Carson patiently nodded and checked him for any cuts and bruises. Carson announced to Rodney that he was fine just a few bruises but he could stay if he wanted until a full work up had been made on the mud.

Next was Colonel Sheppard, tired and sore but mostly bruised. Carson agreed and offered the Colonel a bed until the results were known, he refused and left to change into real clothes.

Teyla and Orla were next, both arriving together as Teyla had helped Orla to get cleaned. With the injuries to her arms it made it difficult to wash her hair.

Teyla had bruising and a few minor cuts. Carson offered her a bed for a few hours but like John she was eager to return to her quarters.

Orla had pulled muscles and damaged tendons in her upper arms and shoulders. It'd be painful for a while but with pain killers not too serious. She was covered in minor cuts and bruising. Carson noticed she was developing very nasty purple bruises about her wrists and asked her if she knew what had happened.

"Its fine, Dr. Beckett, Ronon had to help me a lot and he held onto me by my wrists, I guess I bruise easily," Orla quietly explained.

"If he hadn't you'd probably be dead," Rodney interjected absently picking at the fluff on his blanket.

Carson looked at Orla understanding that it was bruising that couldn't have been avoided.

"How do you feel lass?" Carson asked.

"Numb… tired… unfit?" Orla smiled, pick any, they all work.

"Okay, lass, I'm gonna keep you in overnight for observation, you might need some mare pain killers later when all the bruising comes out. I want to make sure you didnae get any nasty germs from the landslide too," Carson told Orla while directing her to an empty bed in a secluded part of the infirmary.

"Nice," Rodney pouted, "why does she get the nice bed and I get this uncomfortable one?" he continued to moan.

"Because, Rodney, Dr. Grant's staying over night here and you're not, "Carson replied shaking his head at Rodney.

By far, Ronon was the longest getting cleaned up, his deadlocks taking ages to clean, again.

"Ronon, come sit down lad," Carson beckoned.

"How's Orla, Doc?" Ronon demanded.

"She's okay; she has some muscle and tendon damage to her upper arms and shoulders. She is quite badly bruised but… to be expected. I'm keeping her, and you, overnight. I want to make sure that there are nae bacteria from the landslide that will cause problems later. I want no argument either, Ronon, you're staying, both of you and that's an order." Carson answered.

"So lad, can I check you out?" Carson argued.

"I'm fine," Ronon stated trying to find Orla.

"Hold on, son, no your bloody not, you were in a landslide," Carson firmly protested at his most difficult patient.

"Doc, I'm fine," Ronon hissed.

"Aye, you and the bloody Black Knight, son," Carson tisked.

"Black Knight? What's that?" Ronon asked looking confused.

"Ask Dr. Biro for the DVD, son, it's a film by Monty Python and if it hadn't been made when it had, I would've sworn it'd been made after someone had met you and Colonel Sheppard. It's a comedy about a knight whose so bloody minded that despite having his arms and legs cut off he says he's fine, it's a flesh wound," Carson chuckled at Ronon. "No offence lad, but you would say your fine even if your arm fell off," Beckett grinned.

Ronon laughed which made Beckett jump, it was a rare noise.

"Have to borrow that DVD, Doc," Ronon smiled.

After checking Ronon over Beckett decided he was okay, minor cuts and some muscle strain but the way Ronon healed, he didn't see a problem. Beckett then tried to settle the Satedan for the night next to Orla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel John Sheppard walked into the infirmary to get reports on his team, reasonably confident that Beckett would keep Ronon and Orla over night after what they'd been through.

"Carson, how's my team doing?" Sheppard asked.

Carson explained everyone's state of health and explained that whilst the mud itself had no bacteria that ought to be a problem he was going to keep Ronon and Orla overnight, who knew what had been in the water and filth.

Normally if members of Sheppard's team were injured they would stay but they all knew that Ronon would want to be alone with Orla.

Dr. Carson Beckett started explaining to Colonel Sheppard he may have a giant Satedan exposed to Monty Python soon, Sheppard had groaned with the idea. "Good job it's not the TV show," Sheppard said gratefully. "Can you imaging Ronon and The Ministry of Silly Walks?" Sheppard looked at Beckett and they burst into laughter at the idea of Ronon walking down Atlantis like John Cleese.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon pushed back the blankets of his bed and slipped out of it. He walked the short distance to Orla's bed.

She was asleep, Carson had given her some of his good drugs to help with the muscle pain she'd been in, it also made her sleep.

Ronon looked at Orla; she was nearly as pale as the scrubs she wore. The bruising was starting to appear, he winced at the sight of her wrists despite knowing he'd only held her so tight to keep her safe.

Ronon pulled at the blankets covering Orla and gently slid in beside her. Orla moaned at the movement then quieted under Ronon's hushed reassuring words. As they settled Ronon finally relaxed, they were home, she was safe. He kissed the top of her sleeping head and whispered, "I love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Colonel and the doctor headed towards the two beds occupied in the "over night" wing and saw a bed empty… Ronon's bed.

"So help me Colonel, that lad canna stay in one place," Carson ranted.

John put his arm on Beckett's shoulder and pulled him to one side.

"Doc, look. He's with Orla; I know he should technically be in his own bed, but Ronon's fallen big time for her. That's rare, Doc, with Ronon, believe me. He's also a bit jittery at the moment though he'd never tell you. He nearly lost her in that landslide; I think he needs to be close to her at the moment." John shuddered himself at the memory.

"You want him to stay all night, let him be. He will stay if Orla's here. Besides Your choice, Doc, you want to spend all night fighting with the big guy to get back into his bed?" Sheppard asked.

"Not really," Carson said resigned to the fact he knew Sheppard was right.

"Night, Doc," Sheppard threw over his shoulder as he headed over to Rodney's bed to say good night.

"Good night, Colonel," Carson replied.

Carson walked over to Orla's bed seeing the Satedan wrapped around her small form.

Carson gathered the privacy curtains and drew them about the couple. He went to the lamp at the bedside and went to switch it off when Ronon lifted his head.

"Doc?" Ronon quietly mumbled.

Carson put his hand on the Runners arm, squeezed it gently mindful of his injuries and told him to go back to sleep.

"Thanks, Doc," Carson turned to see Ronon curl around Orla keeping her safe, keeping her close.

TBC... **_Please review_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making a profit from this story, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M for sexual content **

**Plot : Off World, Mud, mild whumpage and hopefully a pairing you will all love.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant more later**

**Spoilers : Set in Season 5 but I had changed a few things, Ronon has Season 4 hair NOT that wig, Teyla has not had her baby (hurry up John), Laura Cadman is now stationed on Atlantis and Carson Beckett is the CMO, I love him sorry. **

**A Massive thank you to bailey1ak for you patience and guidance your a star *hugs*. **

**_A/N This is the last chapter in this story, I hope that you've enjoyed reading it. A massive thank you to you all that have read and reviewed._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carson Beckett was on the balcony of his room. He was kissing the lovely Laura Cadman right where he knew she'd melt.

"Carson, I love it when you do that," Cadman whispered.

Carson smiled glad she loved his touch.

"So would you? For me?" Laura asked looking into Carson's face as it turned into a picture of confusion.

"Would I what for yer woman?" Carson asked truly perplexed.

"Jump into a landslide?" Cadman beamed.

It'd been nearly a week since SGA-1 had returned and the story of what happened had reached everyone. Ronon's heroics had all the female population sighing much to the annoyance of the male population.

"Laura, sweetheart, if I had to, aye, I guess so," Carson murmured against Cadman's neck.

"If you had to? No… _of course…_ _without a doubt_," Cadman spat.

"Oh hell," Carson knew he was going to suffer, thank you very much Mr. Dex.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodney McKay was as usual in the lab working on a way to make Atlantis more energy efficient. Beside him Dr. Jennifer Keller was twiddling her, hair letting her thoughts take fancy.

"Rodney," Jennifer said.

"Umm," Rodney uttered distractedly.

"Would you jump into a landslide to save me?" Jennifer inquired.

"What? Well, ermm, they're nasty dirty things believe me I've seen one!" Rodney stammered.

"But would you save me, like Ronon did for Orla?" Jennifer persisted.

"Look this is a silly hypothetical question, if you were in danger then…," Rodney's voice trailed off.

Jennifer deflated slightly, he was never going to be a hero like Ronon Dex she guessed, but he was hers so it was okay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Major Lorne was walking down the corridor after leaving Marie, it hadn't gone too well. She'd wanted to know if he would ever save her from danger without a thought, like Ronon Dex had. Gee thanks Ronon he thought. When he hadn't answered quick enough Marie had gotten upset and told him to go, she wanted to be alone. It wasn't his fault, he was trying to think of a danger she might get into. She never left the infirmary.

As he walked towards his quarters his commanding officer came into view.

"Colonel Sheppard, sir," Lorne addressed Sheppard.

"Relax Major, it's late," Sheppard replied.

"Yes sir," Lorne sighed and turned to allow Sheppard to walk past.

"So, what's eating you?" Sheppard asked.

"That obvious?" Lorne smiled.

"Pretty much," the Colonel replied.

"Well sir, no offence to your team but it's Ronon," Lorne started.

"Since you returned from "Planet Mud" it's become common knowledge of your mission and to be honest, sir, most of the guys are feeling a bit cheesed off," Lorne stated. "Every woman knows that to save Orla he threw himself into a landslide without hesitation, now all the women keep asking is, would you do that for me?" the Major complained. "Any chance you can have a word with Ronon and tell him to tone down the heroic boyfriend bit?" begged Lorne.

"Will do Major, good night," Sheppard promised trying not to smirk.

Major Evan Lorne walked to his quarters thinking that if the Wraith don't kill them all, keeping up with Ronon Dex will and palmed his door open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel john Sheppard smiled as he made his way back to his quarters.

He understood the Major completely but he wasn't going to go and tell Ronon Dex to stop looking after Orla, he had no intention of spending a large amount of time recovering in the infirmary. Besides how do you tell Ronon to stop being… Ronon.

Unlike the men on Atlantis Sheppard decided to take matters into his own hands and turn Ronon's heroics to his own advantage.

He'd walked to her quarters and chimed the door.

When she'd answered he looked her straight in eyes and said, "If there was a landslide. Would you save me?" he smiled his best naughty little boy smile.

Teyla had grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her quarters, "Of course I would John," she smiled as she palmed the door shut.

Later as he palmed his own door open Sheppard knew that he would be visiting Teyla's quarters a lot, after all, they did have missions to discuss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon came out of the bathroom from his shower and walked up to his giant bed covered in his favourite furs. He wore only a towel tied at his hips, his dreadlocks swung loose.

Both Ronon and Orla had been cleared to leave the infirmary a few days earlier and put onto light duties.

He looked at the woman occupying the bed, her bruises were vivid and it pained him to see them, but she was safe.

"Hey you," Orla smiled up at her lover. "Coming to bed?" She asked.

He nodded, his throat and chest tightened as he thought of the moment he'd been sure she was lost to him.

Ronon pulled the towel off and dropped it onto the floor; he slipped into bed and reached for Orla.

"I love you," Orla told him huskily as she kissed his lips.

"I love you," Ronon gruffly replied as he returned Orla's kiss, fiercely.

**_Please review_**


End file.
